Our First Christmas
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: Drew and Rick spend their first Christmas as a married couple. (Not Complete ON HAITUS)


_**Our First Christmas**_

 _Note: Maddy doesn't exist yet!_

Drew Alister couldn't remember the last time he was so happy and excited about the holidays. This year he had everything he ever wanted and more. Not only were he and Rick back together, they were now _married._ Neither had to buy a single present to this the _best Christmas ever_. When he had asked for Christmas eve and the following day off Drew didn't have a problem getting the time off. TC thought that it would be a good thing for his younger friend to have the holiday season off with the man he loved. Everyone thought it was great that Drew _finally_ had happiness in his life. Rick was a good guy who his friends could see really did love Drew. And they had seen how lost Drew had been without Rick in his life. He was like a lost puppy. Jordan and Krista had talked about sad Drew's eyes were during the time that he and Rick were broke up. His sense of humor didn't exist and he seemed to be permanently exhausted. Their friend used what energy he had to be a good doctor to patients.

That sadness had disappeared over-night when he and Rick had reunited. This was a tremendous relief to his friends. Being in this kind of state wasn't good for anyone but it had been even more difficult to see their friend go through such a state. Everyone deserves to be happy, even if the state you lived in disapproved of your so-called "lifestyle." Everyone suspected Drew's sexual orientation while ago; but it wasn't their right to out him. Now that Drew wasn't hiding his true self anymore and that he didn't have to hide who he loved he was certainly more at ease.

"Did you or Rick manage to find a turkey for the twenty-fifth?" Jordan asked Drew.

Christmas Day was two days away.

Jordan's mother, who still hadn't got over Jordan's break-up with Scott and subsequent engagement to TC, was spending three days with the two. And they were dreading it, thus Jordan at least wanted a big turkey.

"Something like it," Drew said. "We got two small excuses for a turkey. There wouldn't be any leftovers. You think a good turkey with all the trimmings will make your mom love TC?"

"I wish it was that easy," she sighed. Jordan felt bad complaining about her mother visiting; at least her mother and her had a relationship, both Drew's and Rick's mother had each disowned them when they come out. "'You sure you and Rick can cook an eatable turkey?"

"No, I'm not," Drew shook his head with a smile. "More confident in the opposite, actually. But my sister's coming over for dinner. She's gonna cook, too. 'So no one ends up in the ER,' she says."

"So, are you and Rick are gonna make out on the couch while your little sister cooks?" Krista said.

" I'm sure I could get Rick to agree to that," Drew grinned.

No one was saying the words because it was jinx but the ER was having a slow night.

Drew text his husband.

 _Krista suggested that we make out in the rec room while Claudia cooks dinner on the 25_ _th_ _._

A second later Rick replied.

 _Capital idea!_ _:) I knew there was a reason I liked dat girl. Speaking of dinner, sis sent me a list. I have to get yams not sweet potatoes What's the difference between a yam and a sweet potato? They look exactly the same!_

Drew had no clue. Something about the starch level according to the _Food Network_ when he was channel-surfing during thanksgiving football.

 _You'll have to google it. If you don't want to ask and get a whole lecture on not knowing your veggies._

Drew didn't text again after that. As Rick thought the place got busy. Two Ambulances had just rolled in.

"Try and enjoy your time with your future mother-in-law," Drew told TC when the shift was over.

TC scoffed in reply.

Honestly Drew didn't think that poor TC–or Jordan would. From what he heard her mother was still too in love with Scott Clemons.

Even after _Scott_ told her to give TC a chance.

Drew was going to have a far happier holiday with him and Rick doing nothing but enjoying each other's company.

And bodies.

Claudia wouldn't be around till early Christmas morning to start cooking the late afternoon dinner. She and a few of her girlfriends had plans till then. Drew's best gal pal Krista Bell-Hart was spending Christmas with Joey Chavez, a surgeon in the Navy. When last Drew heard on the topic, Krista had called time on the relationship because his contract with the Navy was for three years. The longest he would be home for were days at a time. Krista didn't want to be in "holding pattern" for that long. Joey were home from Libya for a week and was spending that at Krista's. Krista told Rick and then Drew she still didn't like the "holding pattern" issue but she honestly cared for Joey. A lot of couples "stuck it out" and Krista were hoping that she and Joey were one of them. Drew was sure the issue of kids was going to be a problem in the future if the relationship got to that discussion; Krista was still undecided, to her friend's senses she was leaning towards not.

Sadly Joey had had a son who had died of leukemia four years ago. The child had only been nine years old. Joey "definitely" wanted more children. If they didn't come to an agreement on the subject, a long-term thing wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Presents were still wrapped underneath the Christmas tree when Claudia Alister let herself in on Christmas morning; it was 9:00am. Considering the puny sizes of the two turkeys she knew they wouldn't take long to cook. Her arrival was heard by the men. Drew and Rick quickly dressed in matching pyjama pants and t-shirts and headed downstairs.

"I would have gone to your bedroom but I wasn't sure you were done manhandling each other and I'd like to eat dinner," Drew's sister said. She added, looking at their attire. "Neither one of you wears it that well though."

The matching sets had been early gift from her.

"Haha," her brother replied. "Next time give us somehin' better to work."

Claudia rolled her eyes at the gifts the couple had for each other. She had thought it was juvenile they had a wii system. Then Rick got a magic trick set, a remote-controlled jeep and model airplane. He gave Drew a Jenga game, Hot Wheels race track and remote-controlled hummer.

She rolled her eyes because not only did the men get these toys, they actually _used_ them. Each had a collection of remote-controlled toys that they had races with.

"How old _are_ you two?" She said, walking in on the couple when they were giving each other a Christmas kiss.

The two only laughed.

"We got a suggestion we should make out on the couch while you cook. You're lucky you didn't catch that," Rick told her.

"Dinner is going to be earlier than I thought," Claudia said. "With the pitiful size of those turkeys, I'm glad you bought two!"


End file.
